Patchnotes for 13 Mar 2014
Go back to: Home | Patchnotes for 2014 PvP Games + Patchlist 13th March PVP Games 5 new PvP game modes that players can play and test their skills in. This update will only have 4 of the 5 game modes, as game play elements are still in development for CTF. Either join as an individual and be placed into a team or join as a party to play with your friends in these new PvP game modes. To join, talk to Helgar in Saint Morning. Arenas designed by the map making god LostNightmare. Death Match Players: 8v8 Time Limit: 10 Minutes Description: Standard team based arena combat, spawn in and kill the opponents on the other team for the duration of the match. The winning team will be the team with the most kills after the time is up. Last Man Standing Players: 8v8 Time Limit: 10 Description: Standard team based arena combat, spawn in and kill the opponents on the other team. The catch, you only get one life. The winning team will be the team with players still standing. Tower Defense Players: 10v10 Time Limit: 30 Minutes Description: Each team has two monsters they must protect from the opposing team. 1 will be located in your home base, while the other will be located in one of the 3 lanes in a small cove closest to your side. Pick 1 of 3 paths to engage the enemy teams towers but watch out there are monsters that will be deadly in each lane to add to the madness. The tower monsters themselves will only take 1 damage per hit, so be prepared for a slight challenge keeping the enemy off you while attempting to take on a rather strong boss monster. At this stage Home towers will have 1000hp and forward operating towers will have 500hp. To win, simply destroy both the enemies towers in the time limit. Hold the Line Players: 10v10 Time Limit: 20 Minutes Description: Each team starts with 2 Flags, the goal of this game is to get all 4 flags to be that of your teams colour. There is a capture time of 5 seconds so you will have to defend the person capturing the flag control point from the opposing team. The match is over once a team captures all 4 flags or the time runs out. Capture the Flag (Not quite ready yet) Players: 8x8 Time Limit: 20 Minutes Description: Each team has to capture as many flags from the opponents home base. There is a pick-up time of 5 seconds (Will try to make it instant pick-up) so you will have to defend the person picking up the flag the flag from the opposing team. The match is over once a team captures 3 flags or the time runs out. New *Perfect blessings added to Mazey Quest Chip (MQC) shop. (1x300) These are guaranteed blessings of 300 of the chosen stat on a particular fashion piece. You will still need to combine fashion pieces to get to 3x300. *Working WoW/Lineage models added to MQC shop. (15 models, the rest aren't held correctly by the character model) *New Cloaks that you may of seen Staff wearing these past few weeks added to MQC store. Gaara Gourde Cloak, Reonan Cloak and Shenron Cloak added to Item Store also *Custom name colours added to MQC shop. Change your name colour for 24 hours of game time *New Fashion models + cloaks designed by our own very talented Indigo added to MQC store. *New level icons for Master, Hero, Legend and Staff. *15 New masks added to the Random Fun Mask Event prize category. Buur Mask, Draco Mask, Kalgas Baby Mask, Kalgas Rima Mask, Masque Mask, Hollow Mask, Tobi Mask, Mog Mask, Rockepella Hat, Rybarga Mask, Sora Maitre Mask, Sora Normal Mask, Sora Sagesse Mask, Sora Supreme Mask, Sora Vaillance Mask. *Dragon Cloak added to Romina. Fixes/Changes *Removed Max Penya pop-up window. It is now just a message on the screen. *Losha (Flaris Food Shop) has been modified to only contain the foods required for titles. *Players position when using Speed awakes should now reflect more accurately of their actual position again. This will continue to be monitored to ensure it no longer causes a crash in the world server. *Increased the chance to upgrade items from standard to Ultimate (Only affects some weapons) Requested by a few. *Fixed texture issues in some places around the world. Mazey Credits: http://mazeyflyff.forumotion.net/t2738-pvp-games-patchlist-13th-march